one_eyed_g_rebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Demons
Overview Demons, along with the Abnormal Monsters, are one of the prominent antagonists within the OEG series. They were created by the DPUs, to be more specific the DPU of Life, who wanted to make more powerful opponents for him and his races as a whole (but mostly himself) to fight against when they weren’t destroying worlds. Throughout Rebirth 1, they constantly invade the world of Gamindustri, finding all sorts of methods through the weakened seal. Countless Demons exist, and as such there is no way to truly eradicate them from the fabric of existence. Demons are malevolent, otherworldly entities born from the deepest and darkest emotions of all mortal creatures. They are also born from either Coitus/creation from a DPU, as well as spawned forth from their Chaos God masters. Though no matter how they came to be they all remain demonic energy beings in essence. They constantly roam the outer spaces of the Devildimension, waiting for their chance to cause as much carnage as the conflicts and chaotic emotions that spawned them. When the time finally arises, these demonic entities seize upon the opportunity to break free from their plane of existence, greedily spilling forth to rampage and slaughter in the name of the Chaos Gods. Armies flee before them. Devastation lies behind them, for destruction is the gift they bring to warriors of all races, causes and creeds. They are Demons, the servants of insane and blasphemous gods, and they will not rest until the world shares their madness, until all that is clean, orderly and natural is smothered into the stuff that is pure Chaos. Of the many forces which permeate the world, both emotional and natural otherwise, there are Four which holds extreme power within the Devildimension. Power/Anger, Lust/Pleasure, Death/Despair and Change/Hope are the four forces which have enthralled the world in its grip, for in a world engulf in such amounts of war, corruption and disease, their dark presence and their malign influence is all but inevitable. These emotions and thoughts fuel the main four Chaos Gods: Khorne, Slaanesh, Nurgle, and Tzeentch respectively, which is how the DPU of Life designed them to be. Most demons are generally very selfish, power-hungry, and cruel; often seeking to increase their own power or influence at the expense of either other demons or humans. Very rarely do demons ever show remorse or pity, particularly when regarding humans - whom most demons regard as lesser beings. Just as the Chaos Gods are beings of Demonic Power (as are ALL DPUs), so too are their daemonic servants. Each daemon is a splinter of his divine master, a distorted reflection of mortal yearning, a shard of emotion and dark desire given form and license to destroy. Thus, does every daemon reflects something of his master’s presence and personality. Daemons of Khorne are muscled and brutal, driven to slaughter and murder, whilst those that serve Tzeentch are whimsical and devious, shunning physical combat in favour of the sorcery that Khorne detests so. Nurgle’s daemons are by far the hardiest of their kind, if somewhat moribund in thought and deed, whilst Slaaneshi daemons are lithe and whip-quick, as delicate in form as they are vicious in temperament. Ranks of Power The Demon race may have over thousands upon thousands of different forms, powers and abilities, but they each follow a certain ranking system similar to the Abnormals, as well as the DPUs. These Ranks are just that however, and it is possible for a Demon to ascend to the higher ranks through combat and evolution. Ground Class - The first class is known as ‘Ground Class’. Ground class Demons are the weakest class, as in they are the 'footsoldiers' of the Demon species. DPUs and other races refer to them as 'Lesser Demons' as a result. They are below the weakest DPUs, but the toughest Abnormals will find themselves hard pressed to fight them. Bloodletters, Minions, Traumas, the Defiler fit this class of Demons. 'Sky Class -' The next class is Sky Class. Also referred to by DPUs and other races as 'Greater Demons'. These Demons have power levels that rival Continent DPUs. These Demons can have strength which blows away continents, reducing everything there to rubble, but do not have the power of destroying planets. That is not within their abilities, but what they DO have is strong Souls. Souls in which if they were inflicted by any debuffing skills, soul attacks or anything that is meant to impact their performance, it will be burned away by the chaotic Demonic Energies coursing through them. They are nigh immune to any kind of attack on their Souls, save for the absolute strongest of them. It would take several Agents of the stronger calibres to take these ones down, Agents like the ones which retrieved us after the Halo Mountain incident. The beings known as Bloodthirsters, much like the one which was encountered during the Gala, are such creature.' 'World Class -' Lastly, is the World Class Demons. Now, a World Class Demon CAN destroy planets just like a Chaos Class DPU can, however it takes much more out of them and it is not as easily achieved. DPUs of the Chaos Class find this much easier to accomplish, not something these Demons can emulate. Even so, Demons of this class are not to be trifled with as even Chaos Class DPUs don't underestimate them, even if they don't rival such powers and are more in-between Multi Continent and Chaos Class. In addition to this, they have absolute immunity to anything related to Mind and Soul attacks, so if one used any such attacks against them, then they would have failed before even reaching them. Not to mention that, some of them have an immunity to death, if they were to die their souls would live on and their bodies would reform. Either that, or they become Devil Arms or leave Spirit Bones behind like any Spirit Beast would. These are their fates should they fall in battle. Demon Princes are such Demons.